peter_jacksons_the_hobbit_and_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bombur
* Bifur |hair_color = Ginger|eye_color = Brown|affiliation = Thorin and Company|culture = Dwarves of Erebor|played_by = Stephen Hunter|first_seen = The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey|last_seen = The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies}}Bombur is the brother of Bofur and cousin of Bifur, and a supporting character of The Hobbit trilogy. Bombur was one of the twelve companions of Thorin and Bilbo on the Quest of Erebor. The group was mostly known as Thorin and Company. After the Battle of the Five Armies, Bombur lived in Middle-earth for the rest of his days. Bombur was the cook in the Company Early life Throughout The Hobbit Trilogy An Unexpected Journey In An Unexpected Journey, Bombur falls on top of the remaining dwarves who show up at Bilbo's house and eats the Hobbit out of food. His brother Bofur throws him another half of a boiled egg. During their time in the trollshaws, Bombur attempted to steal stew while his brother wasn't looking, but Bofur caught him in the act. They later attempt to rescue Bilbo and their ponies, but Bombur was captured as well as the other dwarves and Bilbo were. He was almost eaten by Bert, but Bilbo said that Bombur had parasites within him. He was later freed by Bilbo and Gandalf. When you see him at Rivendell, he is eating Rivendell dry of their food. After they were captured by Goblins, Bombur falls on top against everyone and Bilbo falls on top of them. Another joke was that Bombur fell on the others again as they escaped The Misty Mountains Later they escape Azog and witnesses Bilbo and Thorin make up for their wrong doing to each other. The Desolation of Smaug Bombur surprises everyone by his running fast until he collides with the door and then panicked until they went inside. During their adventures in Mirkwood, Bombur falls into the enchanted River. He falls asleep for good couple of days and is forced to be carried by every remaining company that survived the River's fall. During the Skirmish at the Elven gate, Bombur roles on many other Orcs and fights in it until fleeing the scene into another barrel. Bombur also leaves with them to the , only for Bilbo to wake up the dragon. Bombur is stuck with Glóin as the distraction for Smaug. And when Thorin plans to drown him in gold, Bombur gets the billows working again after many years. Personality Bombur has proven to be a loyal person. He also shows concern for his brother Bofur, as he was in happiness when his brother returned safe and alright, despite the fact he does make fun of him. He still is in fact humorous to be around and everyone likes to make a laugh or two. Physical appearance Bombur is large for a dwarf, but is in fact useful in a fight or two. He has orange hair and beards as well as brown eyes. Powers and abilities Weaknesses Possessions Name Appearances Trivia Official Biography Images Category:Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters‏‎ Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters‏‎ Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Deceased‏‎ Characters Category:Dwarves of Erebor‏‎ Category:Dwarves‏‎ Category:Free People of Middle-earth Category:Male‏‎ Characters Category:Protagonists‏‎ Category:Royalty Category:Thorin and Company Members‏‎